


Healer

by sugoi_chan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Mystery, One Shot, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi_chan/pseuds/sugoi_chan
Summary: She looked like a normal fangirl until Baekhyun found something off about her. He couldn't control himself from finding out what's wrong. Then what keeps you from finding out what's next?
Relationships: Baekhyun/OC
Kudos: 2





	Healer

Elyxion day 2, Seoul, that was the first day Min Se Yeon saw EXO for the first time in front of her eyes, and that was also the day when Byun Baekhyun saw her for the first time too; just another excited fan in one of the front rows. She looked happy at the concert.

It was around an hour after the concert had ended that EXO was supposed to leave the arena. Most of the fans were gone except for the few, some fan site owners and other obsessed fans, that still stood out in the chilled air to wait for EXO to come out. There was a scream when they came out but it died out only minutes after they had left. Minseok, Chen and Baekhyun were probably tired from the show but not in the mood to go back to the dorms yet. Thus after travelling for some ten minutes, they got down mid way from the van, masks on and decided to take a walk before they return. There were already cameras flashing at a distance but the citizens were civilised enough not to climb on them.

It’s a pity that they remember only few of the many faces that they encounter at the concerts, but Byun Baekhyun was positive that the girl, walking towards them, was the same girl he saw a couple of hours ago, jumping and singing in his concert. Not like she couldn’t recognise them but Baekhyun found it strange that not once did she look up at them nor at the people beside her. However, Baekhyun was the one who kept watching her, until she walked right past them without recognising even a single trace of her idols.

Another late night when Baekhyun had been sitting beside the river just to have some fresh air, he noticed someone familiar. There she was sitting some metres away from him, near to a crowded and rather noisy gang, with her earplugs on. Though he didn’t go talk to her, he kept watching her from a distance. It was weird the way she blocked off the noise using her earphones and sitting close to the crowd of a number of families there, instead of just grabbing a seat elsewhere, the way she stared at the river ahead blankly....it was all very weird and...empty.

Baekhyun had no idea about what was wrong. Without even noticing it, he was starting to run into her more often. He would see her in shopping malls alone, outside the make-up counter, standing there for hours thinking whether to get in. He would see her avoiding empty streets and opt for places with more people. He would see her buying an ice cream and eventually throwing it in the dustbin after having stared blankly at a distance.

It was Christmas fortnight and the streets were very crowded. Another day when he noticed his little fan walking with the same blank look in her eyes, heads down locked in the streets...but what was stranger was the fact that Baekhyun finally noticed her trying to avoid all sorts of physical contact from the people walking beside her. Removing her hands quickly before it could brush someone else; it looked as if she was hiding something in those little restricted actions of hers. That’s when Baekhyun understood that she might have been.....touched; that she was probably scarred.

Unlike the other days, he decided not just to be a silent watcher anymore. He started walking towards her, eyes fixed on the small figure before him taking careful steps and deliberately stops right in front of her tracks. Too busy to save herself from getting brushed by a huge hand beside hers, she didn’t notice the new stranger in front of her....but wait, he is no stranger...he is Byun Baekhyun, Se Yeon’s favourite singer, someone she had known for years. Yet... she backs away, fear reflecting in her eyes from the sudden interaction. Did...she not recognise him?

When Baekhyun was patiently watching her take her next action, she takes a deep breath and said,” E-excuse me...” She DIDN”T recognise him. Almost unwillingly he moved out of the way. Was it because of the mask...but that can’t be. At a distance, so close as theirs, anybody can recognise the person behind the mask. He doesn’t know why but he felt dejected. Having decided to follow her, he found out a girl who approached her acting in a way he understood that either of them was lost and that she had been looking for Se Yeon for a long time. As strange as it might get, his ‘fan’ on the other hand had no such expression at all.

All these discoveries about her, creeps out Baekhyun, sometimes honestly it does, but since he had started digging it up, he has to find the end of this. When Se Yeon was already inside her house, her friend sighed in relief and as she was just about to take her way home, Baekhyun is already there in front of her, a serious expression hidden behind the mask. After two seconds of critically scrutinizing him, she almost let out a scream but stopped herself right in time with both her hands covering her mouth tightly. She couldn’t believe it was Baekhyun, THE BYUN BAEKHYUN standing in front her. Now Baekhyun was sure that something was really really off.

“.....................................................So the only thing that she remembers is the scar that she was left with that night while coming home alone. Apart from that everything is temporary in her mind. Just a little while ago, she forgot that I was with her and began to walk aimlessly like usual until I found her again. Even a few days back, as you mentioned, I took her to EXO’s concert because she said she liked your voice and ...you too and she was really happy. For that one time I saw her smiling like I haven’t seen her in ages. For once I thought things were going to get better, but...no, she forgot everything about the concert, everything about you, a while after we came out. No matter how much I remind her, she keeps forgetting.” Ye Rin, who was Se Yeon’s friend opened up about Se Yeon with Baekhyun. She began to sob quietly. “It’s all because of those bastards who played with her, hurt her, hit her and what not. Doctor said she was badly hurt in her head.” She continued I between her sobs,” I-I still re-remember how she looked with blood covering all her face and hands, her dress torn to shreds revealing some of the bruised parts of her b-ody...when we found her lying senseless at a corner of a street...” Baekhyun put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she doesn’t need to continue anymore. He knew it was hard for her. On the other hand, Baekhyun just felt his blood boiling inside him out of pure rage. Biting back a tear or two, Ye Rin said,” Please don’t be offended is she didn’t or doesn’t recognise you...she can’t even recognise her mom at times.” She stopped when she saw him smiling sadly.

~~~~~~FEW MONTHS LATER~~~~~

It has been twenty minutes and Se Yeon hasn’t arrived yet. The bell of the cafe` rings ensuring a new customer and there she was in a pretty white dress with light make-up and a big smile on her face. “I was starting to think that you forgot the way,” said the same friend, Kim Ye Rin. Se Yeon took the seat beside her, “But you know, I am starting to remember things now.”Yeah, all thanks to Byun Baekhyun, a certain favourite idol of yours.” Se Yeon let out a chuckle before replying,” I know right...I have never seen an idol doing so much for a fan.” As if almost sarcastically Ye Rin rolls her eyes at her friend, “Yeah right.” The food tray with three cups of coffee and two burgers and one sandwich arrives just in time since Ye Rin was almost dying for coffee. Picking her cup of coffee, Ye Rin says calmly, “Talk of the boyfriend and here he is.” Baekhyun was almost about to greet Se Yeon after setting the tray down and seating himself but both Se Yeon and Baekhyun got so flustered by the sudden comment from their mutual, that they would look anywhere but at each other.

It wasn’t his business at all but thanks to Baekhyun he decided to interfere in Se Yeon’s life. He used to go meet with her with the help of Ye Rin, disguised as a friend and since Se Yeon never really recognised him at first, it wasn’t a very big deal for him. He used to take her out to the gardens, sing songs for her, kept talking to her always so that she got used to him and his voice so much that she never forgets him.

But wait...he was helping just to help the poor girl to get herself back to normal right? But before he realised “she has to be able to remember” became somewhat like “she has to be able to remember me.” He made her life all full of roses carefully picking out the thorns off from her way, even if it cut himself. She was beginning to get better, definitely. The first time she realised it was Byun Baekhyun, the first time she recognised the ‘real’ him on her own, it was such a cute mess. Before she could even get her eyes any bigger and scream the inner fan girl out of her, Baekhyun had already finished thanking everyone in the heavens as well as in the neighbourhood and had probably already announced a treat on his part for that night. It was hard to fathom who was happier. Baekhyun would lose his shit, like this, every time she recognised something new; and it was so cute.

On the other hand Baekhyun always had the fear that she might forget him anytime and if that happens, who knows how he will react. Therefore, every time he saw her, he prayed for only one thing. Even if it turns out for the worst and if it ever happens that she forgets him, he would definitely keep trying to remind her every single second they spend together...again and again even if it takes a thousand years.


End file.
